


Something About the Weather

by moonyandthestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas time!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowed In, Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019, and Sirius takes care of him :), holiday season!!, hope this is alright, remus is ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandthestar/pseuds/moonyandthestar
Summary: happy holidays everybody! i was given the lovely @hehadlovedthestarstoofondly on tumblr for secret santa, and her prompt was: illness, mutual pining, snowed in, fake dating. i did my best to incorporate all (unfortunately, i couldn’t comfortably fit fake dating into this one) but i really hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019





	Something About the Weather

No way, not today, not today! Remus Lupin thought with great force and seriousness at his own immune system. He felt the excessive warmth in his skin, the slow crawl of illness making its way through his body. Of course he would get sick today, he mused, just his bloody luck.

Remus had had a very shitty immune system since he was a child, when he was diagnosed with some long-titled condition he had long since forgotten the name of, that basically meant he was twice as vulnerable to sickness as the next guy. His friends were all awfully understanding, and he thanked them constantly. However, today he didn’t want his friends to be understanding, he wanted to be able to be with them without any extenuating circumstances. Well, one of them, that is. 

The thing was, he had plans. Plans to go present shopping with one Sirius Black whom he may or may not have been in love with. They were Very Important Plans, and Sirius was due at his house any minute.

Remus grabbed his cellphone off of his bedside table and clicked the call button under Sirius’ name without a second thought. The phone rang as his stomach churned and sweat started to bead on his forehead and the back of his neck; Remus swore under his breath a few times for good measure. 

“Morning, Moonshine, look who’s up early!” Sirius greeted upon answering the call. “I’m on my way now, was afraid you wouldn’t even be awake by the time I got there.”

Guilt joined illness on its course through his body as Remus responded. “Pads, I have to cancel today—“

“What, why?” Sirius interjected. The immediate note of worry in his tone sent Remus into a spiral of admiration and disappointment. “Are you ill, Remus?”

“I...” he began—Remus hated to ask others for help just as much as he hated being sick—“ A bit, yeah. I think I’m coming down with something. We can go shopping as soon as I’m better, alright? It’s only the first week of December, we’ve got all month.”

He could hear Sirius finicking with the gearshift through the phone and waited patiently. “Sorry, Moons, I’m borrowing James’ car because of the weather and you know I hate driving this thing...right, okay. I’m still coming over and you’re just going to have to sit tight like a good boy and let me, yeah? You remember what happened last year when you didn’t tell any of us you’d caught the flu?”

He did remember. He was hospitalized for that one, actually—he was incredibly lucky he hadn’t caught something worse, and his friends wouldn’t let him hear the end of it until he understood to never try to shrug off sickness again. Instead of a spoken reply, Remus hummed his acknowledgment, accepting his defeat.

“Well, that’s sure as hell not happening again. I’ll be there soon. Just rest until I get there, alright? I’ve got my key for yours on me, so you don’t even need to get up and unlock the door.” With that, Sirius hung up, and Remus was left clutching his phone in his hand, filled to the brim with a complex mix of extreme appreciation and utter adoration for Sirius Black.

Sirius arrived at the door to Remus’ flat not fifteen minutes later. He’d stopped at Boots on the way to gather some basic necessities to take care of a fever, just in case Remus hadn’t had them (though, knowing him, he did, but Sirius was a worrier). He fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and unlocked the door. After shucking off his boots and his jacket, he looked around and grinned. Remus had put up a few new photos on his walls, including a framed one of the two of them at Sirius’ birthday celebration a few weeks before. There were plenty shots of the Marauders, and of Lily, and of his parents, but Sirius selfishly preferred ones of the two of them best.

Of course, that was probably due to the unyielding crush he’d had on the man since they were sixteen, but that was just speculation. He planned on confessing to Remus some time soon, as he was almost sure the feeling was returned, but inconvenience in timing and his own anxieties had been apprehending him.

Sirius gently opened the door to Remus’ bedroom, and saw his friend scrolling through his phone with the lights off. Remus looked up at the noise and sent Sirius a small, tired grin when he realized he’d arrived. “I’m going to be honest, Moony,” Sirius said as he walked over to Remus’ bed, “you really look like shit.”

“Gee, thanks,” Remus deadpanned. “Listen, you shouldn’t get too close, I might be contagious—“

“Black’s are above sickness, Lupin. Our blood is too strong for such nonsense.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus scooted over and let Sirius fuss over him. He took his temperature and remarked that it was rather high, so he made him take ibuprofen and drink water to stay hydrated. He made him tea and brought him soup, settling in as if it was his sole responsibility in life to take care of his sick, unfortunate best friend. 

“Can I open these curtains, now that your head’s feeling better?” Sirius inquired a short while later. It was late afternoon; they’d eaten, and talked, and napped up until then. They were getting ready to watch a movie, and Sirius was just managing to keep Remus acting like a functional human being instead of staying under the covers and wallowing in the melancholy of being ill. Remus nodded, and when Sirius swept the curtain aside, he let out a low whistle. “Christ, Remus. Looks like I’m stuck here, now—it was hardly flurrying when I drove here!”

As it was, Sirius had not been exaggerating. When Remus leaned forward to look outside, several inches of snow had accumulated. There was no way he’d ever let Sirius go driving in that state.

“I’m sorry,” Remus feebly tried to apologize. He knew Sirius had plans to catch dinner and a movie with James and Lily that evening, and felt terrible that both the weather and his own shitty immune system were keeping him from attending. 

“No, none of that,” Sirius shut him down. “I’m glad to stay here and hang out with you, and plus, someone’s gotta make sure you take care of yourself, you poor sod.”

He knew that Sirius had meant his words to come off lightly, but as he sat back down on the bad and got under the comforter, it made him think. He stayed quiet as Sirius lazily clicked through Netflix in search of something to watch. Of course, being Remus Lupin, he couldn’t bite his tongue for much too long.

“Why are you here?” He asked suddenly, catching Sirius off guard. “Not that I don’t love that you are, mind—it’s just, you could’ve blown me off, or called Lily since since she lives just down the block, or even left after you came and made sure I was alright, but you stayed. Why?”

Moments of silence passed before Sirius responded. Remus hadn’t thought it was that deep a question, but he’d been wrong about worse things. 

“Right,” Sirius spoke, minutes later, “it’s like this. He sat up and turned to face Remus, and Remus decided to blame it on his fever when his skin had turned a surely noticeable darker shade of red. “Remus, I wanted to wait until the time was right, and call me weak for deciding six bloody years was the right amount of time, but, I’m nothing if not dramatic and self deprecating.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“No, let me speak. Anyways, I’m nothing if not a dramatic, stupid son of a bitch, and I suppose you know what you’re in for if this turns out well, but...damn it, Remus, I love you, alright? I know I tell you that all the time, but...well, I wouldn’t make James soup and sit with him until he could face the light of day, I’ll tell you that much.”

Of course, Remus had absolutely no clue how to respond to that. For such a gifted student, he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box when it came to things like Feelings and Social Cues. So, irrationally, he pressed his lips to Sirius’ instead. 

“Fuck me, I’m sorry—please take medicine, I don’t want you getting sick—“ he rambled, having pulled back as fast as he’d kissed him. 

Laughing, Sirius grabbed his hand. “Hey, calm down. At least I know I’m not a complete arsehole for telling you I would very much like to date you on your sick bed, now. Perhaps it’s a Christmas miracle, then, that the snow is leaving me no choice but to stay here and cuddle up with you until you’re healthy again?”

Remus nodded, and that was that. Later, when they slept, he hadn’t had the heart to make Sirius sleep on the couch, so he forced him to pop some fever reducers before allowing himself to be held in his arms. Almost masochistically, Remus decided he was looking forward to being taken care of on future sick days at the hands of Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr too, so go follow me there under the same name, moonyandthestar! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday :)


End file.
